A Day of Fairytales
by Pinkdroid
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles relating to Valentine's Day. Chapter 7: A "Today Was a Fairytale" song fic with most of the characters/pairings from the oneshots.
1. Anakin & Padme

**Author's Note:** So, I'm going to be writing these oneshots/drabbles before Valentine's Day and maybe all throughout February. There might be some OOC for the clones, even though I tried my best to keep them in character.

-

-

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, I just wanted to know what it would be like if the characters celebrated Valentine's Day.

-

**Pairings:** Anakin/Padme

**Summary: **When Anakin thinks he won't be able to see Padme this Valentine's Day, he is given a great idea to surprise her with.

-

-

-

Anakin sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All he could think about was Padme. Her gorgeous smile, her beautiful brown eyes, her comforting voice, and that he was not going to be able to see any of it on Valentine's Day. Anakin had always tried to see or at least talk to Padme on Valentine's Day. In fact, he tried to do that every day, but Valentine's Day was special. It was the one day of the year that was set aside so that people like him and Padme could celebrate their love, and not have to hide it. Of course, he was one of the only Jedi to acknowledge its existence. The holiday went against many of the Jedi's teachings, and was practically ignored by the Jedi Order. Anakin had sworn to himself that this year would be different, and that finally he could have something special planned for Padme. But, as always, something came up that kept him away from her. Last year, it was some wacky escort mission that took him and Obi-Wan to the other side of the galaxy. He was so busy dodging assassins, that he wasn't even able to comm Padme an "I love you". She was pretty upset, considering he had promised that he would contact her so they could wish each other a "Happy Valentine's Day". However, this year was different. Both Padme and Anakin knew they would not be able to see each other in person, considering Anakin was preoccupied fighting a war. But, Anakin thought that they would at least be able to talk this time. Well, as it turned out, the Senate had to have an emergency meeting, and Anakin couldn't reach Padme. After an hour of comming her, and waiting for an answer, he finally gave up.

"Ugh, I'm finally able to talk to Padme, and of course she can't talk to me," Anakin said to himself, "For once, I'd just like us to have a normal Valentine's Day, with no problems! Maybe, I just need a cup of Caf."

Slowly, Anakin rolled over onto the edge of the bed, and pushed himself to stand up on the ground. He walked outside the door, and made a left towards the mess hall. Finally, he stopped in front of the door leading to the mess, and pushed the button to enter. A lot of Anakin's men from Torrent Company were there, finally getting the chance to relax and have a bite to eat. He walked to the front of the room and put a mug with the Republic Bendu symbol on the front under the caf dispenser. After a couple of minutes, the caf was finished brewing and the machine squirted it into the mug, making a cloud of steam rise up as the dark liquid settled. Anakin thought about adding some blue milk or sugar, but this situation called for him to drink it black. As he stood with the mug in his hand, Anakin scanned the room for an open table. Sometimes, he didn't understand how the clones could just sit apart in the mess, looking kind of lonely. Anakin always liked to have at least _some_ company with him when he ate. Finally, his eyes reached the table with the most clones familiar to him. Rex was sitting there, along with Echo, Hardcase, Jesse, Kix, and Fives. Anakin swiftly walked over, and sat down next to Echo.

"Sir?" Echo said.

"Hello, boys!" Anakin answered, raising the heads of everyone at the table.

"Do you have another mission for us, sir?" Rex said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Don't worry, I'm just having a drink. There is no new mission."

"Yes, sir." Rex turned his head back down to his plate.

"So, uh, you guys got any special plans for Valentine's Day?" Again, everyone's heads went up.

"Valentine's Day, sir?" Fives said, looking very confused.

"Yeah, you know, Valentine's Day. It's a holiday all about love," the clones just nodded their heads, "Do you guys have girlfriends?" Anakin suddenly wished that he hadn't have asked that. The clones just frowned, even Rex looked a little sad, but Echo's jaw just dropped open. This must be against something in the Reg Manuals, Anakin thought.

"No, sir. Most of us clones don't really have the time to meet women. And we're going places so much, it's kind of hard to keep in a relationship." Jesse spoke for the group.

Anakin suddenly felt bad for the guys. He figured that they weren't in any serious relationships, but he thought that there must be some women in their lives. And even though Padme and his relationship was a secret, at least they could be together.

"Well, you see, on Valentine's Day boyfriends and girlfriends, um," Anakin paused for a moment, "Well, they do stuff together. Like going out to dinner, and giving each other cards, and maybe the guys give out chocolates. It's just a day for couples to be together."

With the way Anakin said "together", Rex could tell that he was missing somebody. Most likely Senator Amidala, he thought. But, it did confuse Rex, and he figured it confused the other clones too. What was a Jedi doing talking about love, and girlfriends?

"Do _you_ have any special plans, general?" Rex chimed in, reluctantly.

"Well, I did," Anakin sighed, "But, if you did have girlfriends, what would you do with them on Valentine's Day?"

"If I had a girlfriend, I would take her out on a nice romantic dinner. Or maybe, if we were on Coruscant, I'd take her to the Skydome Botanical Gardens." Hardcase said, amused with his idea.

"But, what if you guys couldn't see each other?" Anakin asked.

"Well, I'd most likely comm her sir, or maybe talk via holo."

"A conversation via holo? Why didn't I think of that!" Anakin whispered to himself.

"What did you say sir?" Hardcase said.

"Oh nothing, Fives don't worry about it," Anakin reassured him, "Looks like I'm going have to leave you boys for now, I have an important meeting with someone." Anakin stood up from the table in a hurry and jogged out the door.

"Well, that was quick. He even left his caf!" Fives said.

"That's the general," Rex told the group, "Always on the move."

* * *

Anakin rushed around his room looking for his handheld holoprojector.

"Ah, where is it," He said angrily to himself, "There you are!"

Anakin picked up the circular device and placed it on the small table he had set up in the middle of the room.

"Beep, beep, bloop." R2-D2 appeared next to the table.

"Hey buddy, I need to ask you a favor," Artoo replied with a beep of agreement, "I need you to go find some candles."

"Bloop, bleep, beep, beep."

"I know I don't usually have candles, but could you at least look?" Artoo wheeled off to search through the many droid and machine parts in Anakin's room.

While, Artoo was searching, Anakin heated up some leftovers in a microwave he had built for his room. He then grabbed a white tablecloth he had been saving for special occasions, and placed it over the rectangular table. A few minutes later, the leftovers were done cooking and Anakin set them down on the table along with a fork, knife, and a bottle of wine and a wine glass. I am a genius, he thought to himself.

"Artoo, how are you doing finding those candles?" Anakin yelled over to Artoo, who was digging through a pile of what looked like droid arms.

"Beep, beep, beep, bleep."

"You can't find any?"

"Boop."

"What else do I have that makes light like a candle," Anakin looked down at his belt, "Nevermind, Artoo, I know what to do."

Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from his side, and ignited its blue energy field. He then placed the lightsaber in the middle of the table.

"I think we're ready Artoo," Anakin said happily, "Now, all we have to do is see if we can reach her."

Anakin was a little nervous. What if she still didn't answer? Did he do all this just to be let down? He pulled up a chair, and sat at the table, putting the holoprojector right across from him. He then pushed a button on the side of it to contact Padme.

"Come on, Padme, answer!" Anakin pushed the button a few more times in frustration until a blue image of the Senator appeared. Luckily, it looked like she was just beginning to eat dinner.

"Anakin! I'm so glad to finally see you!" Padme exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you, too Padme. I thought we wouldn't be able to see each other today."

"Well, I'm so happy we did. But, Anakin, why is your lightsaber in the middle of your table?"

"Oh, that. Well, I couldn't find any candles so I used my lightsaber. Since I couldn't take you out to dinner today, I decided that I would join you in my room instead."

"Oh, Ani! I would love to eat with you!"

"Shall I poor the wine?" Anakin said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Of course." Padme giggled.

Anakin popped the cork off the bottle and poured the bubbling, red liquid into his wine glass, setting it in front of him. While Anakin was doing that, Padme had grabbed her own wine glass and poured some wine from her kitchen in it.

Anakin lifted up his glass, "Cheers to...Valentine's Day?"

"And to our everlasting love." Padme smiled at her cheesy line.

They both raised their glasses up and took a sip from them.

"What made you think of such a great idea, Ani?"

"Well, let's just say I have some good friends." Anakin replied, thinking back to the mess hall, and how Hardcase had given him the idea. He would definitely thank him for it later. Then, Padme began eating her meal, and Anakin joined along with her.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever. I love you, Ani."

"I love you too, Padme."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Ahhh, so romantic! If you liked Anakin's idea, then don't forget to do a review!


	2. Nerra: Waxer, Boil, & Numa

**Author's Note:** I thought it would be nice to do a Boil/Waxer/Numa oneshot for Valentine's Day, so here it is!

-

-

**Summary: **Waxer and Boil receive a strange card from Numa.

-

-

-

"Hey, Waxer. Mail came for you!" Boil yelled as he entered the barracks. Waxer looked up from the datapad he was reading and gave Boil an annoyed look, "What?"

"Why don't you announce it to the whole legion while you're at it?" Waxer said.

"Very funny Waxer. Here's your letter," Boil threw a white envelope onto Waxer's bed, "It's from Ryloth."

Waxer looked down at the envelope, "Ryloth?" he said, surprised.

"Yeah. You think it could be from Numa?"

"Let's find out." Waxer dragged his finger along the top of the envelope and ripped it open. He pulled out what looked like a pink card.

"Uh, what is it?" Boil asked.

"I don't know."

On the front of the card was a poorly drawn, red heart that said "nerra" in the center. Waxer opened the card up to reveal a scribbled picture of two clones in yellow on the left flap, and a small, blue Twi'lek girl on the left flap.

"I don't get it."

Waxer looked back at Boil, "Neither do I."

"Do you think General Kenobi would know?"

"Maybe. Let's go ask him." Waxer got up from his bed and walked out the door with Boil following him.

* * *

"I'm not quite sure if that's the right strategy in this situation. Do we have any other options, Cody?"

"No, sir. If the droids stay in their position, then--"

"General, we have a question for you..." Boil trailed off, realizing he had just interrupted an important conversation.

"Yes, Boil?" Obi-Wan answered.

"What Boil meant, sir, is that we received a strange card from Numa, and we don't know what it means." Waxer said.

"Well, let's take a look at it shall we," Obi-Wan took the strange card from Waxer, "Very interesting. It seems that Numa has sent you a Valentine's Day card."

"A Valentine's Day card?" Boil, Waxer, and Cody said at once.

"Yes. Valentine's Day is a holiday only celebrated in certain parts of the galaxy. It's a holiday to celebrate love, and in your case, friendship."

"So, it's like a friendship card?" Waxer asked.

"Yes, just like a friendship card," Huge smiles spread across Waxer and Boil's faces, "And if you want, you two could make friendship cards to send back to her."

"Good idea, sir. We'll get right on it." Waxer happily grabbed the card back from Obi-Wan.

"Thank you, general." Boil said to Obi-Wan as him and Waxer left the briefing room.

* * *

"So, what are you going to draw?" Boil asked Waxer as he stared at the blank piece of paper before him.

Waxer held up his card to show Boil. On the cover was a heart just like the one Numa had drawn, but instead of saying "nerra" in the middle, it said "sister".

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to do a review if you liked it!


	3. Tears of Joy: Cut Lawquane & Suu

**Author's Note: **I noticed that there was no fanfiction with Cut Lawquane in it (He's from Season 2, Episode 10 - The Deserter). So, I decided to experiment a little, and just write a short oneshot about him and his wife Suu. It is not known how Cut or Suu met, or if Suu was in a previous marriage or not because of Cut's adopted kids. So, I just went with the "her being in a previous marriage" story for this.

-

-

**Summary:** Cut Lawquane and Suu go for a walk, one that will change their lives forever.

-

-

-

Cut looked across from him at the table. Suu looks so beautiful tonight, he thought. Her radiant pink skin glistening in the light, her bright blue eyes, her perfect smile...

"What?" she giggled.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to take a walk after dinner."

Suu's eyes lit up, "Sure. There, all done," she pushed aside her plate, "ready to go?"

"Yes," Cut got up from his chair and followed Suu out the door. The air was cold, but fresh, and Cut liked that.

"It's kind of chilly out here, don't you think?" Suu asked, rubbing her arms.

"Here, this will help," Cut took his jacket off and laid it across Suu's shoulders.

"Thank you. Wow, the stars are so bright tonight aren't they?" Suu laid her head on Cut's shoulder as they walked through the cornfield.

"Yeah. The sky's really clear tonight, I bet you can see every star in the galaxy."

"Jekk and Shaeeah really enjoyed making Valentines for all their friends with you, today."

Cut chuckled to himself, "Well, I'm glad they liked it. I'm not exactly the best artist."

"So, that's why the card I got had a flying, red square on the front," she playfully joked.

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, right?"

"And, it was very thoughtful of you. I haven't gotten a Valentine since..." she trailed off. Cut looked down into her eyes.

"I thought you said you had forgotten about the past?" Cut said.

"It's just...hard."

It's time, Cut thought.

"I don't think it'll be that hard after this." Cut stopped walking and put one knee on the ground in front of Suu.

"Oh, Cut--"

"Suu, I have loved you with all my heart since the first time we met. You helped me so much after what I had gone through in the war. Suu, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Suu's eyes started to tear up, and streams of water started running down her face.

"You know, after _him_, I never thought that I would find anyone else," the tears were really falling now, "but, Cut, you proved me wrong. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. And, I know the kids love you just as much as I do. Yes. Yes, I will marry you."

Cut jumped up and hugged Suu in a warm embrace. He wiped a tear from her face, "I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered.

"Two Valentine's Days ago, I cried tears of sorrow and sadness. But, now, I'm crying tears of joy and happiness. I love you with all my heart, Cut."

"I love you too, Suu."

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** So what did you think? (Review!)


	4. Forever and Always: Obi Wan & Satine

**Author's Note:** So, I finally wrote an Obi-Wan and Satine story! I do have some other ideas for Obi-Wan/Satine stories, so I _might_ write more.

I had read somewhere that Satine remembered Obi-Wan as the ultimate heartbreaker, which made me wonder just how bad there break-up was. This story is my idea of what could have happened when Obi-Wan had to tell Satine that he was leaving.

-

-

-

Satine sat in her favorite place in the palace garden. It was on a stone bench, surrounded by red, white, and pink roses. It was now the only place where she felt like she could have some peace and quiet. Now, that the war was over, the garden was one of the only places that still looked "beautiful". It was completely untouched by the war, and looked the way it did when Satine was a little girl growing up.

"May I join you, duchess?" A familiar voice said.

Satine turned her head to see Obi-Wan unsticking himself from rose thorns, "Do you need some help?" she smirked.

"Oh, no, I've got everything under control."

"I can see that," Satine moved off her seat and pulled a rose off of Obi-Wan's arm.

"Thank you, I feel much better now," he grabbed Satine's hand and they sat down on the bench together, "I was j-just coming to wish you a h-happy Valentine's Day," he said, a little shaky.

"What's got you so worked up?" Satine said, concerned.

"It's nothing. Just enjoying the final end of the war. I can't believe it's already over."

"I'm so glad we can spend Valentine's Day together, Obi," she changed the subject.

"Obi? Is that what you're calling me now?"

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out."

"Don't apologize, I kind of like the name," Satine giggled at his words, "I got this for you," Obi-Wan reached in his pocket, and pulled out a little red box with a purple ribbon tied around the top. He opened it's lid to reveal a silver, heart-shaped locket nestled in a small, purple cushion.

"Obi, it's beautiful!" Satine whispered in his ear.

"Open it up, you'll love it even more."

Satine carefully took the locket out of the box. She opened the heart. Inside was a picture of her on the left and a picture of Obi-Wan on the right, "You're right, I do love it even more," she handed the locket to Obi-Wan, "Help me put it on, would you?"

Obi-Wan took the ends of the silver chain and wrapped it around her neck, then secured one of the ends in the tiny ring at the other end of the chain, "It fits you even better than I imagined," he commented.

"I love it so much Obi-Wan, thank you."

"I decided to get you something that would help you remember me..." Obi-Wan trailed off.

Satine's eye widened, "W-what do you mean, remember you?" She stuttered.

"I have been..." he stayed silent for a moment, "...reassigned."

"Obi-Wan. No. I..." Satine's eyes were watering.

"I'm sorry Satine. I really want to stay--"

"You were going to help me rebuild Mandalore. I thought we would be together..." Satine realized what she was about to say.

"Forever? Satine, how are we going to be together _forever,_ our relationship is a secret. It's against the Jedi code for me to become attached to you, and we both knew that this day would come some time. I have a duty to the Jedi, and you have a duty to your people. Duty comes first for both of us, we had discussed this."

"I was wrong of me to think that these feelings could just go away. My heart doesn't care about duty," Tears were streaming down Satine's face.

"Satine, we were young and naive to think that this relationship could continue the way we would like it to," Satine just stayed silent, and cried, "Satine, no matter where life takes me, I will always--"

"Don't you dare say that to me again, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Satine ripped the locket off and threw it on the ground, "No matter where life takes _me_, I will always remember you as the one that shattered my heart into pieces. And, here I was thinking that you would actually stay with me, and that, yes, we would be together forever. But, I was wrong about you, Kenobi, I pray that I will forget this day, and that I will forget _you_!" Satine ran away into the palace, crying her heart out.

Obi-Wan reached to the ground and found what was left of the locket. The silver heart had separated into two, and the chain was crushed. Obi-Wan picked up one of the sides from the broken heart. It had the picture of Satine in it. He looked at her beautiful face and realized that he would probably never see it again, "I love you, Satine. I always will," he said, as a single tear streamed down his cheek.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Wow, Obi-Wan. You're pretty lucky to get a second chance with her!

Did you like it? Did you love it? Tell me with a review!

Also, I'm now taking requests for more V-day stories if you would like me to write one (I'm running low on ideas!).


	5. Forever and Always Part 2: Obi & Satine

**Author's Note:** Thank you to awesomecookie12 for the idea of writing a Part 2 to Forever and Always: Ob-Wan & Satine!

*This happens after the episode "Duchess of Mandalore" (Season 2, Episode 14)*

-

-

-

Satine looked around at all the couples in the park. Some were hugging on benches, others were laughing together, and she even spotted some men proposing to their girlfriends.

"I had no idea Valentine's Day was so popular on Coruscant," she said to Obi-Wan as they walked towards the benches in the center of the park.

"Yes, Coruscant is known for it's Valentine's Day celebrations and festivals," Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, I see." Satine said, sadly.

Satine and Obi-Wan sat next to each other on a bench, "What's wrong, Satine?" Obi-Wan looked into her eyes.

"It's just...Valentine's Day has never been a holiday I really enjoyed. I have many bad memories from it," she turned away from Obi-Wan, "I'm sorry I destroyed the locket."

Obi-Wan was surprised, "You still remember that? I thought you had forgotten by now?"

"How could I? It was one of the worst days of my life...losing you."

Obi-Wan sighed, "I never forgot it either. I still have one of the sides of the locket, it has your picture in it," Obi-Wan reached in his pocket and pulled out a broken, silver half of a heart, "I've kept it after all these years."

"And I kept your side of the locket, I confess," Satine pulled out a matching side with Obi-Wan's picture in it, "After I ran away from the garden, I came back to apologize to you and to say goodbye. But, you had already gone, and I was left to pick up the broken pieces of the locket. I've thought of you every day since then...no matter how much I tried to forget you."

"I am sorry we never got to say a true goodbye, Satine."

"I know, but there's no point in regretting the past, is there?"

"No, I guess you're right."

"But, that doesn't mean we can't have a true goodbye this time, Obi," Satine smiled.

"I will miss you, but your people need you more than I do right now."

"I hope to see you again in the future, General Kenobi."

"As do I, Duchess Satine."

Satine and Obi-Wan rose from their seats, "Oh, and Obi, I still love you, even if you use violence," Satine laughed.

"Well, that's good to hear, because I still love you." Obi-Wan and Satine moved closer, and into a warm hug.

"Goodbye, Obi-Wan."

"Goodbye, Satine," Obi-Wan said as he watched the love of his life leave, again. But, this time, she had a smile on her face instead of tears. And, he knew, this wouldn't be their last time together. Even if she was only with him in spirit, through the picture he held in his hand. Their love would live on, and they would always be in each other's hearts.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** Aw. Who else just loves these two together? I hope Satine comes back sometime in the show, it would be really great.

I also found out that Satine actually does call Obi-Wan "Obi". In the episode, Duchess of Mandalore, she calls him Obi when she throws him his lightsaber. I guess I'm pretty good at guessing nicknames!

And don't forget to review!


	6. Awkward Valentines: Rex & Ahsoka

**Author's Note:** Happy Valentine's Day! This is for _RedVipe_r and _kari bunny_. It's a Rex/Ahsoka story, and includes Barriss Offee.

-

-

-

"So, who are you giving a valentine to? I'm giving this one to Gree," Barris asked Ahsoka as she folded a piece of paper.

"I don't really know. I've never given out valentines," Ahsoka rested her head on the table she and Barris were sitting at.

"Why don't you give one to Master Plo? I'm sure he would like that."

"Master Plo isn't here though, and I wouldn't know what to say on the card."

"What about Master Skywalker?"

"I'm not sure how he would feel about that..."

"Point taken," Barris stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment, "Echo and you are good friends--"

"Valentines are probably against something in the reg manuals. That could blow up in my face."

"Fives?"

"He wouldn't understand."

"Waxer?"

"Wrong legion, Barriss."

"Oh, sorry. What about Jesse?"

"I don't know him that well."

"Uh...Commander Cody?"

"Seriously, Barriss? Seriously?"

"Captain Rex?"

Ahsoka stayed silent for a moment, "He's...just not the right guy to give a valentine. I mean, he's one of my best friends, but...I don't know," Ahsoka looked up at Barriss and blushed.

"Why not?" Barriss smiled, "you could at least try."

"Yeah, why not?" Ahsoka said nervously, "we're friends, he'll understand." Ahsoka grabbed a red marker and started to draw.

* * *

Rex couldn't believe he was doing this. That's the last time I bet on a Limmie game, he thought. He had bet wrong on the winning team of the Galactic Cup, and now, here he was, giving Ahsoka a valentine. His brothers always loved to tease him about having a "crush" on Ahsoka, and they saw this as the perfect opportunity to humiliate Rex about it.

"Rex?" a voice said behind him.

He turned to face Ahsoka, "Oh, Commander Tano, I didn't expect to find you here," Come on Rex, pull it together man, she's just a girl, he thought.

Ahsoka was surprised at his tenseness, "I-I've been looking for y-you," she stuttered.

Rex could see that she was nervous, "What do you need, Ahsoka," Better Rex, much better, he told himself.

"Well, I...well, you see...I, um...made you a Valentine," Ahsoka said quickly, and thrust the card out in front of her with both hands.

Rex moved back a step. She made _me_ a valentine? Why me? "Thank you, Ahsoka," Rex uncomfortably took the valentine from her hands and replaced it with the valentine he had made for her.

"I made you a valentine too," Rex looked down at the floor, "I hope you like it."

Ahsoka smiled, "I love it Rex, Thank you."

Rex was happy to know that she liked it. Maybe losing the bet wasn't so bad, Rex thought to himself.

Ahsoka calmed down, "Happy Valentine's Day, Rexter."

Rex laughed as she spoke his nickname, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ahsoka." And the two walked away from each other holding their valentines.

* * *

"How did it go?" Barriss said as Ahsoka entered the room.

Ahsoka sat back down at the table and thought for a moment, "...Awkward...just awkward," she said with a distracted smile on her face.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** I know that it wasn't real "romantic", but I thought it would be cute to do more of a friendship story with them.

By the way, does anyone know if Ahsoka actually calls Rex "Rexter" in the show?

Did you like it? Then why are you still reading this, go review!


	7. Today Was a Fairytale Song Fic

**Author's Note:** This is a song fic I wrote to go with the song "Today was a Fairytale" by Taylor Swift. This was also the song that inspired the name of this whole fic (A Day of Fairytales). This is the first one I've ever written, and it was more of an "experiment" to see how I could fit the song with the stories I've written. The fic includes almost all of the characters/pairings that I've written about, and the little stories in it are supposed to happen one year later on Valentine's Day.

-

-

-

_Today was a fairytale_

_You were the prince_

_I used to be a damsel in distress_

_You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six_

_Today was a fairytale_

Padme had been waiting for this for a long time. Anakin had finally been put on meditative leave, and he was taking her out for dinner. The last time they had tried to do this, she had been called into an emergency session for the Senate and they had to eat together using their holoprojectors. She had loved seeing Anakin, but it wasn't the same as eating together in person. But now, both her and Anakin had no where to be, and they could finally be like a normal couple on Valentine's Day.

"Honey, I'm home!" Anakin yelled jokingly as he entered Padme's apartment.

"Ani, could you please be a little quieter." Padme jumped into his arms.

"Sorry, I'm just glad to finally go out with my wife."

"I know." Padme answered, "are you ready to go?"

"Yup, ready as ever."

"Then let's go!" Padme said excitedly, as she grabbed Anakin's hand and walked out the door with her head on his shoulder.

T_oday was a fairytale_

_I wore a dress_

_You wore a dark gray t-shirt_

_You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

Ahsoka looked down at the sparkly, pink dress she was wearing, "What if he doesn't like it?"

"He'll love it!" Barriss said, slightly annoyed at Ahsoka. They had been having this conversation on and off throughout the entire evening.

"Maybe the sparkles are too much, and the dress is pretty poofy, isn't it? I think I'm just going to call him and cancel--" Ahsoka started to reach for her comm.

Barriss snatched it out of her hand, "You look great, Ahsoka! Why are you so nervous? You guys have been friends for a long time, don't wreck you're first date with him over a dress!"

"But that's just it! I want our first date to be absolutely perfect...and I don't want to disappoint him either."

"You won't disappoint him, trust me. Any guy that is disappointed about what you're wearing is not the guy for you."

"I guess you're right," Ahsoka sighed.

**20 minutes later...**

Barriss pushed Ahsoka, "Go on, he'll love the dress," she said.

Ahsoka slowly walked up to her date, thinking of what she should say in her head, "Hi, Rexter."

"Hi, Ahsoka. You look...beautiful." Rex looked down into Ahsoka's eyes.

"Thanks," Ahsoka blushed.

Rex snapped out of his gaze, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Ahsoka put her hand in Rex's, and they rode off in a speeder.

_But can you feel this magic in the air?_

_It must have been the way you kissed me_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there_

_It must have been the way_

_Today was a fairytale_

Cut was the best thing that ever happened to us. We first met when I was delivering the harvest with my husband. We had started as good friends, and the children absolutely adored him. But when...my husband left me, Cut helped me through it. And who knew that we would be happily married someday! Then, just a couple of weeks ago, the Republic came here to Saleucami and I thought I was going to lose him. I don't know what I would've done if he was turned in for being a deserter. But, that kind soldier, Captain Rex, said that he wouldn't tell and I trust that Cut and I can be together with our family, forever.

_Today was a fairytale_

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet_

_Every move you make everything you say is right_

_Today was a fairytale_

_All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer_

_Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face_

_Today was a fairytale_

_Time slows down whenever you're around_

_Today was a fairytale_

Satine was so relieved. The Death Watch had successfully been destroyed and she was enjoying the peace and quiet in the palace. They had fought the Death Watch for almost a year, and it made Satine feel much more comfortable knowing that no one was out to kill her anymore. It was also Valentine's Day. Which was now, one of Satine's favorite holidays. She always thought of Obi-Wan on this day, and mostly his smile. The smile is the first thing she notices in a guy, and Obi-Wan had one of the greatest she had ever seen. Which was why she had always had a problem with that beard he grew, it didn't let his smile shine through as much as it used to. She also thought about all the countless times he had saved her life. Which was another thing that made her love him so much. He was brave, and she loved that. But, she didn't regret not being with him. No matter how far they were from each other, he would always stay close to her heart.

-

-

-

**Author's Note:** What did you think? Did you like it, hate it, absolutely love it....(*hint, hint* this is the part where you do a review)


End file.
